First Christmas
by jmolly
Summary: Edward and Bella have been together for two years, but this is their first Christmas together. There is much to be thankful for, especially each other,their new baby, and a sense of purpose and belonging.


Merry Christmas with love from Jess Molly. By reading, you give me a vocation. By responding, you enrich my life. Thank you.

**First Christmas**

**Rated M for the citrus.**

**Characters: Edward, Bella and Ren  
**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is merely coincidental.**

**Copy and paste this playlist, replacing the dot: **

**youtube(dot)com/user/jmollytwilight2?feature=mhum#p/c/2F08EB19ACCDD2D1/0/Dx3a0u0C9IA**

**'Christmas Star', by John Williams**

**'All I want for Christmas is You', by Lisa Lavie**

**'Merry Christmas, Baby', by Christina Aguilera and Dr John**

**'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas', by Judy Garland**

_**December 25th, 2005, 2am :**_

Edward Cullen stood before his sitting room window, looking out at the stars. His wife, Bella padded up softly behind him, and slipped her arms around his middle. They could smell the fir trees of the Olympic forest, frosted with snow, along with the maple wood burning in their small fireplace, which crackled and sputtered prettily.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Bella murmured, breathing in the leather, chocolate and coffee scent that her mate wore naturally, along with his sandalwood soap.

"I'm wondering about the Christmas Star," he replied, pulling her gently into his side.

It had been a long, and very happy day, and the morning would bring its own delights. The rag-tag melting pot of a family would be gathering at the main house for brunch, and stockings, and a visit from Santa Claus. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah, Mary Alice, Cynthia, Pippa, Pete and little Apple, and the Cullen Clan, all under one roof. Who would have thunk?

"Do you think there really is a Christmas Star?" Bella wondered back.

"Oh, most assuredly. But it probably won't be in the sky now. Jesus was born in July," Edward said, smiling crookedly. "But I like to think maybe God lets one shine extra-brightly on this night, just because we celebrate it now..."

"Hmm. Nice thought, Mr Cullen," Bella murmured, turning to cup his cheek with her hand. "You know, so far, this has been my best Christmas ever."

"Mine, too, Minx. Our first Christmas together," he smiled, dark eyes lighting with silver stars.

" Ren's first Christmas," she added.

"Yes, there's so much to be thankful for," he mused, hardly crediting his fortune.

"Mr Weber was thankful," Bella said, peeking slyly up at her husband from under her lashes.

Edward snorted. "I dunno, Minx. I thought he was going to die of an apoplexy when we all walked into the church tonight. Especially since I was holding our baby at the time."

Bella chuckled. "Well, it's not every day that twelve vampires go to celebrate the Eucharist with their infant 'niece', and their human kin. Especially when some of the vamps have formerly left pretty interesting impressions on the clergyman."

"Wonder how he liked us packing the pews. Not too many clergy have to deal with a whole pile of rambunctious vampires who have never been to church before."

Bella laughed. "I expect he enjoyed it more than Carlisle. Goodness, did you see the look on his face when Mr Weber talked about God forgiving us sinners, and the Denalis all stood up and shouted 'Amen'?"

"Good thing Tanya and Eric are down with the colony," Edward winked.

"Definitely a good thing. Especially since Eric would presently be inclined to imbibe from the saints," she winked.

Edward sighed, stroking her hair affectionately. "Not everyone can be an over-achiever like you, Mrs Cullen."

"Nope. There is nobody like me anywhere. You'd better remember that," she teased, walking her fingers under the hem of his sweater to fondle his abs.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said softly, brushing a kiss onto her lustrous hair. "You do realize we had a narrow escape."

"When?" she asked, astonished.

"When I whisked you into the cloak room," he avowed.

"Ah. Tandy wondered why were late picking up Ren from the nursery. And here I thought you just wanted a quick kiss," she fake-pouted.

Edward grinned, eyes rolling. "Of course I wanted a kiss, but I also didn't want to get caught by our nosey so-called clique."

"Enlighten me," Bella demanded.

"Jess and Mike were mowing down the competition to get to us," he laughed, dancing his wife around to whatever music lurked in his head.

"They were there? But why does it matter? You took us out in public. You said the contacts would disguise me enough. Why worry about those two more than other people?" Bella blinked, her red eyes glinting in the glow of the lights on their tree.

"They weren't in the mood to buy our cover story," Edward revealed. "They're both convinced you suddenly went from 'not showing', to having a month-old baby, in a period of four months. I suppose it's conceivable, hypothesizing that you were already five or six months pregnant when we got married. Some women don't show much before then."

"If they only knew how big I was, when I was four months along," Bella said, eyes rolling. "We'd have never gotten away with it, if we had been pregnant _that_ long before the wedding."

Edward cackled. "Ren would have been born long before the wedding. Just think of Mrs Stanley's present disappointment. A Love Child would have kept the grapevine busy for years. Possibly decades."

"I can imagine the whir of the grapevine if we had showed up unmarried, to Graduation, with an infant," Bella snorted.

"Brat. Anyhow, the terrible two were hell-bent on getting a good look at our daughter, in hopes of 'outing' us, and our darling babe just looks too much like you and me to make that idea laughable. I thought we should lay low."

"My mate is so smart," Bella cooed. "I wish we could have seen Ang and Ben, though."

"Yeah, me too," Edward sighed. "Shame they got the flu. Guess we won't see them this time, since we're popping down to the colony. You sure you've got the energy to go all the way down to the Amazon before school resumes?"

Bella rolled her eyes and gave his hair a tug. "Mocha-chino! Vampire."

"Creature of habit," he pouted.

"Sappy date," she growled.

"Admittedly," he smirked.

"I don't get tired any more," she said, copping a feel, and finding him ready. "And I want to see Cuāā and Nahuel and the girls and their babies. And I want to show Ren off. I wouldn't mind hunting some peccary either."

"¿Oxo. Oěxna? (Oho. That so)?" he growled, arching a brow.

"Ngü (Yes)," she said smugly. "I am an apex predator."

"You are," he confirmed proudly, smoothing circles on her hips.

"And I am on the hunt," she stated boldly, squeezing his privates through his green chinos.

"Grr-wow. May I hope that a perpetual seventeen-year-old might be on the menu, Minxy Kitty?" he purred.

"Certain parts of him are," Bella cooed, batting her eyelashes at him. In an instant, she was travelling upside down at high velocity, consumed with silent giggles, while attempting to access her mate's ticklish spot, without getting dropped on her head.

"No tickling, you minx!" Edward said gruffly, navigating around her fingers with difficulty to throw her down on their plantation-style bed, its warm, whiskey-coloured wood appearing cool in the moonlight streaming through the French doors. He started to purr as his wife shook with suppressed laughter. He crawled up Bella's front, licking her as he advanced, at last coming to rest with his forehead pressed against hers. "Merry Christmas to me," he declared, silk over steel.

"Amen to that, Love," she whispered, circling her arms around his neck.

He arched back to look into his mate's eyes, finding reciprocation of his love on every level, and sighed, bending to kiss those fascinating lips, that sometimes smiled, and sometimes teased, and always gave him the greatest pleasure.

Bella arched up to meet him as he lay propped on an elbow, his hand travelling under her red chenille sweater to expertly release the front catch of her bra, and palm her breast. She writhed against his leg, while gripping his backside and pulled him closer so that she could feel his cock straining against the zipper of his pants. She reached inside them, and rested the flat of her hand against him protectively.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," she pouted, letting her shield fall long enough to show him a few x-rated images.

Edward smiled crookedly. "You want to help me with that?"

"Grr-wow, Beautiful," she winked, sliding her hands under his sweater and skinning him like a rabbit.

"I think that's my line," he asserted, kneeling back to liberate his mate from her own sweater.

Bella lay sprawled on the bed, her arms wide, breathing deeply as her mate traced an admiring finger down her sternum. He bent to tease her nipple with his tongue, and she groaned impatiently, tugging at his belt, which made the heavy cotton of his pants pull against the skin of his groin.

"Mmph! Careful, Minx. You're going to make me poke a hole right through these chinos, and I like this pair," he said, pretending to be cross.

"Well, if you do, I'll replace them," she shrugged, carefully gripping the zipper with her too-powerful fingers, and undoing it gingerly. There was a tearing noise, and the monster cock within sprang forth. "Hello, Mr Ed," she cooed, petting it happily.

"If you're going to keep encouraging him to do that, I'd better stock up on more underwear," Edward joked. It was hardly necessary. He had an entire box of brand new briefs and boxers, hidden in their terrifyingly overstuffed walk-in closet.

"Hey, you should be praising me, Dom Cullen," his wife growled. "I kept the chinos in one piece."

"That you did, my love. Do excuse my churlishness, Dona Cullen. Mr Ed is growing impatient." To prove a point, Mr Ed twitched and curled upward onto Edward's belly.

"I'm having my own difficulties with that. If you want to keep these pants in one piece, you had better help the Newborn get them off. And then, we can get Mr Ed off, and we'll all be happy," Bella suggested.

Edward slid off the bed, and sprang back up smoothly, sans clothing. "Happy now?"

"Exceptionally, but I'd be even happier if you were to liberate me from these skintight crepe paper things that Alice refers to as 'fashionable'."

"Mmm. Don't knock the Pixie, my minxy Newborn. Perrin Bruyère low rise jeans definitely suit you."

"They'd look better shredded," Bella suggested, tilting a brow at him.

"Not if you want to survive 'til New Years," Edward warned, lip tipping up. "Please lift up that delectable ass so I can unwrap you."

"Mmm. Your wish is my command," Bella moaned, allowing her husband to tug the midnight blue denim down her legs.

Edward groaned, turning shocked black eyes to meet the impish velvet ones of his mate. "Where in the name of all that's holy did you get these?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she teased, spreading her legs wide.

She pressed a hidden button, and the red leather boy shorts began to play a tinny, but spirited rendition of 'All I want for Christmas is You'. The tiny LED lights embedded in the green, shiny tree on the front pulsed in time with the music, making Edward laugh and do a backward somersault off the bed. He rested his elbows on the mattress, and put his chin in his hands, and listened to the song all the way through, looking for all the world like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar.

When the music was finished, and Edward clapped silently with a vampire-pitched 'bravo', Bella revealed the best thing about her playful costume. Palming down the front of the shorts, she slid a finger down the front seam. There was no seam. They were crotchless.

Edward Cullen died and went to Heaven. "When did you get so naughty?" he demanded, once he had regained the power of speech.

"Since I decided I had to fit in in this family," she answered as usual.

"Come here," Edward demanded. "Stand against the bedpost."

"Like this?" she cooed, raising her arms over her head to grip it, which displayed her exposed tits and belly button ring to advantage. His heart-shaped diamond wobbled in it as she breathed.

"Ye-ah," he groaned, practically drooling. Cupping her ass in his hands, he moved painstakingly slowly in for the kill, lunging at the last second to lick her engorged labia and suck her juices into his mouth.

Bella bucked involuntarily and cried out, and he shushed her, rising to place tender fingers over her mouth. "We'll have none of that," he told her bossily. "Unless you want a baby demanding our attention right now."

Bella nodded, rolling her eyes, and he flipped her around, his silent growl resonating in his chest, and pushed her over, against the bedpost. He sank back down to the floor, his hands running down her hair and her back, past her waist, to part her ass cheeks and regain access to her feminine parts.

Bella writhed silently as he lapped and probed and nipped and sucked, her eyes rolling back as she attempted to keep the baby in the room opposite oblivious to her parents' lovemaking. Finally, shuddering, she pushed back her mate's head, and urged him to his feet, kicking his feet apart and dropping to her knees.

Edward groaned and reached out to steady himself against the bedpost, while his wife wrapped her hand and mouth around his cock and took him deep. He admired the new tennis bracelet on her wrist, which, combined with her red lips, was enough to drive him into ecstasy. It was so lovely to be able to buy presents for his mate, and see her excited by them. His fingers threaded through her hair and gripped her head firmly, and with a whimper he thrust carefully into her mouth, increasing his tempo until he wasn't certain how much more he could bear.

His flesh warming, Edward began to quiver, and his mate recognized that he was getting close to climax. Frenzied, she pushed her startled husband down on his back on the floor, and he chuckled. She captured his cock in her hand, and lowered herself tortuously slowly onto him, eyeing him saucily. Growling, he sat up, wrapping her legs around his middle, and rocked her, stroking her clit with his thumb as they rocked together.

Whimpering, he rose smoothly, and transferred Bella to the bed, where he lay on top of her, the small gold cross he always wore about his neck brushing her throat. He purred, one hand cupping the top of her head, the other pleasuring her pussy. Their bodies danced in perfect synchronicity, with murmurs of love and hums of pleasure, kissing and kneading and stroking and squeezing, until the sensations coiled in their innards and demanded release. Rearing back, Edward growled, and Bella answered, and as they came, they sank their teeth into each others' necks and exchanged not only jism, but venom.

Panting, they lay together, twisted and twined, breathing in tandem, basking in each others' warmth, both of them proud of the way they could perfectly fill their partner's needs. They were thus engaged when their bedroom door bumped back against the triple dresser, and something invisible crawled into the room with a _bump bump bump bump_.

Edward rolled off of Bella and onto the floor with an exclamation of surprise. He reached up for a pillow with which to cover himself, while Bella pulled up the sheet, in time to see Renesmee haul herself up to peer at them from the end of the bed. She was too tiny to see them properly, and had to crane her neck to get a peep. All they could see was the bright red kewpie curl at the front of her bed-mussed head. It made her look shockingly like her father.

Chuckling, Bella wrapped the sheet around herself and crawled down the bed to look at the baby, whose face lit with delight the minute Mommy became visible. Renesmee squeaked shrilly, and looked for praise, and was not disappointed.

"Did you crawl out of your crib again, you little termite?" Bella cooed, grinning.

Ren let go another ultrasonic squeak, making both parents jump. Edward stood, covering himself carefully with the pillow, and marched to the dresser to find himself a new pair of shorts. Seeing as Ren enjoyed showing everybody and his dog her thoughts, it was prudent to show her as little information as possible. Daddy really didn't want to provide his relatives with a free show. He and Mommy were still trying to live down the last one, and jogging Ren's memory about that would not be good, seeing as Charlie would be visiting in the morning and all.

"I guess we'd better put a lock on the door," he mused, rolling onto his back and slipping on the shorts at top speed before Ren could get a good look at him.

"Yep," Bella agreed simply, cradling her baby. Ren nuzzled at Bella's chest, seeking an extra snack, and Bella helped her to latch on so that she could nurse. Edward sat down, wrapping his arm around his mate, and watched them, heart overflowing with contentment.

"You need to sleep, Precious," he cooed, extending his finger to ruffle the downy hair over her soft spot. "Santa Claus won't come if you don't go to bed."

Renesmee burped and waved her arm at them, and Edward captured her hand and held it between his and Bella's. A disjointed image appeared of the jolly old elf, himself. Edward and Bella chuckled.

"That's right, Tigger. Santa Claus. Now, Daddy will rock you for five minutes, and then you're going back to bed, understand?"

Ren slapped his face, hard, and he pretended to grimace at the pain. All three of them snorted and laughed. Bella brushed back her husband's hair tenderly, and announced that she was taking a quick dip in the hot tub, inviting him to meet her there when he was finished getting the baby back to bed.

Rising, Edward took the baby out to the living room, turned on the radio, and sat in Bella's old rocker with a sigh. He pulled a patchwork quilt made out of old t-shirts off the couch, and covered himself and the baby all up. She nestled into the small of his neck, sighing, and he gently rested his cheek against her head, cupping her against him with his long fingers, and patting her back with his other hand.

He listened to Judy Garland sing, thinking about Christmases past, when he stood outside the window of belonging, watching other people take joy in their lives, but finding little in his own. Before finding Bella, he had not recognized his blessings. Had not known how much people loved and wanted him.

Now, he basked in the knowledge of _home_, where he belonged, and where one heck of a lot of people couldn't do without him. He sat, looking out at the vast universe, and affixed the name of one of his blessings to each of the myriad stars visible outside his cottage window.

Edward Cullen rocked his baby, silent in the moonlight, the fire flickering merrily and warming his features, counting his blessings, and wondering about the stars.


End file.
